Trouble at Nakasumi Tower
by Cabriel
Summary: High above the city of L.A. a team of terrorists has seized a building, taken hostages and declared war. One man has managed to escape. An offduty cop hiding somewhere inside. He's alone, tired... and the only chance anyone has got.
1. T'was the Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and the obvious movie that belonged to 20th century fox.

Trouble at Nakasumi Tower

Chapter I: T'was the night before Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and the day should be a happy occasion. However, Police Detective Ron Stoppable was in a funk. Though he was Jewish, he celebrated Christmas with the entire Possible clan. This year, he decided to skip this year's celebrations and accepted a party invitation from Mr. Nakasumi, the Japanese game magnate. He accepted his invitation for one reason only: to be as far as possible from Kim Possible, his ex-girlfriend.

The blond, 25 year old sighed as the captain of the airliner he was riding announced that they had just arrived to LAX. Ron stretched his body, causing some of the joints to crack loudly. It was hard to sit almost three hours with his 6'1 frame. He tends to crack the joints of his spine whenever he straightened from a slouch. Since pre-k till recently, he hid his full height from others. He usually wore civvies that were two sizes bigger to hide his frame.

Most people thought that he was harmless, which was fine for him. It made his job a lot easier since people could talk to him about almost anything.

However, he wished that Kim could talk to him about everything.

Ron shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was in L.A. to have fun. The beach, the ladies, the sun… But he needed to attend the party first. Ron was surprised that he had gotten invited. No one ever remembered him. They only remembered Kim. There were occasions that they had misspelled his name. He didn't mind. That was his life.

It would be hard of Nakasumi-san to forget Ron since he was one of the magnate's top designers. He and his friend Felix Renton create new ideas for video games for Nakasumi Inc. No one knew the truth, not even Wade. Felix decided to keep it to themselves since Ron had a tendency to let it all go to his head. Plus, they were saving for an early retirement.

It took Ron a while to see Felix's point. They even had day jobs so their family and friends wouldn't get suspicious. Felix was a robotics designer for the Space Center while Ron… he joined the MPD. Middleton Police Department.

He had a degree in criminology, something he seldom admits. He studied hard to get that degree, hoping to be noticed by Global Justice. Kim Possible was already an agent when she was studying at Middleton U. Kim got picked because, well, she's Kim Possible! No surprise there. Even though he had worked alongside his KP in numerous occasions, they decided that he was not GJ material. Of course Kim fought for him but he took it with a smile and let her join without him.

He was smiling but his heart was tearing.

After he graduated, he strived to be better but still GJ didn't notice him. Finally, he gave up. He joined MPD as a foot patrol and then gave him a squad car. And then, finally, he passed his detective's exams.

But the occasion was bittersweet. He celebrated alone. His parents were in Florida on a conference with his little sister, naturally, they congratulated him on the phone but there was one voice he yearned to hear. It was the voice of his beloved.

But Kim was on a mission. He even asked Wade, their Webmaster, to give her a message. Ron had solved his first robbery case three months later and she didn't even know or even bother to find out. She was always on her damned missions.

Their relationship since the JS Prom was beginning to faze. Kim was at home almost once a week and most of the time he couldn't see her since she was resting. Their last date was six months apart, and it was even cut short when another crisis had popped up.

But Ron just smiled and assured her that it was okay.

Another wound in his heart.

It was at that point that Ron thought about their relationship. Thought their first few years together were almost magical, there was some lingering doubt that they could be together forever. But since he knew how Kim was, he decided to give it another chance.

The Policeperson's Ball, six months ago. Kim was supposed to be his date. He even wore his dress uniform to look his best. With his badge gleaming and his medals, for various awards on the call of duty, Ron looked prestige.

He was on the way out when the phone rang. Ron gleefully picked it up and smiled when he heard Kim's voice on the phone. But a moment later, his smile faltered. Kim had another mission. But Ron was not listening. He held the receiver so tight that it cracked under the pressure. But not before he heard himself say that it was no big.

When Kim hung up, the receiver was crushed into two. He couldn't believe that GJ would call her in her day off.

Ron just sighed. His night was ruined. He called his supervisor that he couldn't make it. The man must have heard the wistfulness in his voice and understood.

Ron was too depressed to even stay indoors. He didn't even bother to change when he got out and drove. He didn't know how he got there but Ron was at Lover's Ridge. A place where you could see the city in its night splendor. It was also a perfect trysting ground. Why he went there, he didn't know. It was a place to be alone, that's all he cared about.

Thinking about his relationship with Kim, he didn't know how to go on. He was at a loss. Why was it that every time they were together, she would go on a mission? Was it fate?

Ron never got a chance to ponder on that when he noticed a car pull up from the road and parked facing the city. It was probably another couple trying to have fun. In his days as a patrol officer, he dispersed a lot of lovebirds. Since almost every cop was attending the Ball, it fell to him to do his job as an officer of the law.

Ron got out of his car and took a flashlight with him. Walking towards the car, he noticed two shadows obviously making out in the backseat. When he reached the car, he knocked the door and shone the light inside.

"Excuse me, but this is not a place to do that," Ron said, surprising himself since he sounded different and full of authority. But what he saw inside stopped his heart.

The woman, who was obviously miffed that they were interrupted, was shielding her eyes. But there was no mistaking it. With her auburn hair and her emerald eyes that were trying to focus on his face, Ron was shocked to find her there.

He was looking at Kim Possible.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Kim asked noticing the badge. Ron took a moment to compose himself and shone the light to her companion. His ire increased when he saw who it was. The man Kim was with was no other than Josh Mankey.

"Don't play dumb at me, miss," Ron said, in a voice not his own. He hoped that Kim wouldn't recognize him, why? He wasn't sure. "This is a public area and what you're doing may get you a night in jail."

"Do you know who I am?" Kim almost growled. But Ron held firm.

"Yes, Ms. Possible. That's why I'm giving you a warning. You've better get home before I bring you in for sex in a public place."

"I've got some friends in high places, _officer_," Kim said, her voice filled with venom. Ron knew how she was. Whenever something doesn't go her way, she gets angry. Top that with sexual frustration, she get vicious. But he kept his cool, under the circumstance.

"If they are law abiding citizens, they would tell you that the law must be followed by all. No exceptions. Now please leave the premises." Kim, still fuming, climbed onto the driver's seat and started the engine. She shifted the car into reverse and backed out in a cloud of smoke. She then shifted the car forward and left the ridge, spewing rocks and dirt towards Ron.

Only when the car was out of sight did Ron fell to his knees, weakened by the shock of what he had witnessed. Weakened in realizing the truth. He didn't know how long he stayed that way. Nothing else mattered. When he gathered enough wits and strength, he went back into his car and drove home.

That happened six months ago. Ron, being himself, didn't mention the incident. He even saw Kim a few times and she didn't even give any indication what she had done. And Ron knew then and there that he was a fool. A fool for loving someone, a fool for loving his best friend.

Ron needed time to himself. He buried himself in his work, trying to forget. But he never did. In his funk, he even began smoking. He never smoked in front of his family but due to stress, he was mimicking a steam engine. His colleagues tried to make him quit but they only met halfway. Now, Ron only smoked when he was alone.

He wanted to be far away from Middleton as possible, and Nakasumi-san's invitation was just what he needed.

Ron was exiting the terminal with his luggage when he saw a person in a black suit holding a sign that said _R. Stoppable_. Blinking, Ron walked towards the man and studied him. The man was almost as old as he was. He had dark hair, Ron wasn't sure of the color since it had been gelled back. He had brown eyes, a shade darker than his own and he carried himself professionally.

"I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said as he gave the man a small smile. The man looked at a photo he was holding and then smiled.

"Welcome to LA, Mr. Stoppable," the man said cheerfully. "Name's Nathan. If you would follow me please?" Nathan took Ron's luggage and led him to a waiting limo. Ron watched as Nathan loaded his luggage in the trunk and entered the passenger side.

Nathan blinked and smiled. He thought that he was picking up one of those obnoxious corporate types and was glad to see someone down to earth. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to sit at the back, Mr. Stoppable?" he asked.

"It's Ron," he smiled. "And I wouldn't want to get my head swelled up."

"Okay," Nathan entered the limo and started it up. He pulled out of the curb and into LA. A few minutes later, Ron was getting bored. He took out his cigarettes and took a stick from the pack.

"Mind?" Ron asked. Nathan shook his head and opened the windows and closed the window separating the back from the front. "Folks don't like a limo smelling like smokes?"

"Some," Nathan sighed. "Especially my regular. She's senior manager at Nakasumi. Quite the bulldog. She's only 25 and she's climbing up the corporate ladder."

"Sounds to me that you admire her," Ron said as he took a puff.

"Maybe," Nathan said. "But I have this thing about her secretary." Ron's interest was caught.

"Aren't you breaking anything for telling me this?" Ron asked, worried that the man was risking his job.

"No," Nathan said. "And since Mr. Nakasumi told me to treat you like one of the board members, I should be treating you like them."

"But?" Ron knew that he was warming up to him.

"There're only a handful of people in the company that I respect. Mr. Nakasumi, his secretary, some of the boards and my regular and her secretary," Nathan smiled and he glanced Ron's way. "And now you."

"I'm honored," Ron said. "Forgive me for sounding like a child but are we there yet?" Nathan chuckled.

"We're a long ways. Is there something wrong? You don't look so hot?"

"I hate flying," Ron said as she put out his cigarette. Nathan smiled in understanding. "I was taught that when you grab the carpet with your toes, it calms you."

"Tried it?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet," Ron said as he closed his eyes. "Do me a favor, wake me when we get there." Nathan just smiled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bonnie Rockweller sighed as she watched her officemates celebrate the holidays. Plus the fact that they got their bonuses made them ecstatic. But what happens after? They all go home to their loved ones and share Christmas together.

She would love to go home to a loved one, experience sharing a quiet moment together. But going home to Middleton was not an option. When she left Middleton, she took with her one of the two things that she cared. She brought her best friend Tara with her. The other thing… well the other was _owned_ by her archrival, Kim Possible.

Owned, Bonnie admitted, was a relative thing. There were times that she wished that she had what Kim had. Not the fame, not the popularity but something more precious than anything Bonnie had owned.

The friendship of a brown eyed, blond haired man.

Bonnie sighed as she remembered the past. She always put him down and calling him a loser. She was just angry as him for picking Kim instead of her. Now it was too late. He probably thought that she was bitch anyway. In the end, she ruined it all by herself.

"Hey, Bonnie," Tara smiled as she peeked into her office. "The party's starting." Bonnie smiled at her best friend. After obtaining her position as assistant manager, she took Tara in as her secretary. Tara had been supportive of her best friend. Through thick and thin she was there, willing to lend a shoulder to cry on. Willing to be her strength through though times.

But there was one thing Tara couldn't do, and that was to make her truly happy. And she knew what would make Bonnie Rockweller happy.

"Hey Tara," she smiled back. "How's the party?" Tara smirked and shrugged. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"It's getting wild," Tara said. "I have been hit on by half the male population. All of them had one thing in mind." Bonnie could guess what that one thing was. Tara was a beautiful woman. With her office attire and eyeglasses, she looked like a secretary in deed. But most men only saw her as an object. To her knowledge, there was only one person who treated her with respect.

And that man was their driver, Nathan.

Bonnie could see why Tara could fall for a man, but she was also worried about the difference of their stations. True, Tara was a secretary of a senior manager but still, he's a driver. Nakasumi-san told her not to underestimate Nathan for his position or preferred occupation. He was good at what he did and that's why he assigned him to them. But still, Bonnie didn't know why Nakasumi-san held him in high esteem.

"Avoiding mistletoes?" Bonnie teased, making Tara sigh as she sat on the sofa.

"You have no idea," Tara said with a sad sigh. "It's like high school all over again. To them, I'm just a prize."

"Even for Nate?" Bonnie smiled as she saw her friend blush.

"Nate makes me feel more than I am," Tara smiled but looked at Bonnie warily. "Bon, I've decided to ask him out." Bonnie was surprised at this declaration. Normally she would object but looking at Tara's eyes, she saw that she had made up her mind. But still, she needed to play Devil's advocate.

"He's just a driver, Tara," she began.

"Pilot, actually," Tara blushed. Bonnie blinked in surprise. She didn't know that fact.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I asked around," Tara smirked. "It's amazing what you could find out when you're _just_ a secretary." Bonnie kind off suspected that. "He used to be a pilot for this company. Then one day, Mr. Nakasumi made him his personal driver and pilot. Everyone thought it strange when he was assigned to us but he never complained."

"You mean he could fly us anywhere?" Bonnie smiled softly, seeing Nathan in this new light. If he's a pilot, that changed her doubts about him.

It was not that he didn't like him for Tara, it was just how he could support her friend in a limo driver's wage. She wanted the best for her friend but now, all she wanted was to make her happy.

"Just give him a few hours head's up and he'd prepare the corporate jet," Tara said in pride. "So… we could go home for Christmas…" there was hope in her voice. Tara really misses her family, and if there's a means to go home tomorrow…

"Okay," Bonnie sighed, knowing when to give in. "We're going home tomorrow so you could show him off to your folks," Tara blushed a deep crimson. Was she that obvious?

"You don't mind, do you?" Tara asked warily. "I mean looking for someone for love and not because of the food chain?" Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed.

"If quoted, I would deny it," she smirked. "I really don't care about the food chain anymore. I've lost because of it. Now I would never know if being with him would make me happy." Tara was surprised that Bonnie would speak that out loud. Perhaps she was getting tired with the life she had led. Suddenly, Bonnie smiled but Tara knew she was forcing it. "By the way, where is he?"

"Mr. Takagi sent him on an errand," Tara said with a shrug.

"Nate only answers to two people and only two people," Bonnie frowned in confusion. "Me and Mr. Nakasumi. And if Nate went, it meant that it was an official order from the big man himself. Do you know what errand?"

"I think he's picking someone up at the airport," Tara said. "I think it's someone special."

"He has to be if he's Mr. Nakasumi's guest," Bonnie looked at her planner and smirked. "I forgot that I had to meet him. Tell me when the guest arrives." Tara nodded and left the office. Bonnie sighed as he leaned on her chair. She closed her eyes and dreamt about a blond boy she wished would forgive her for being cruel to him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Here we are, boss," Nathan said as he pulled up in front of Nakasumi Tower. Ron opened his eyes and looked out. The building was about 33 floors high. To Ron it looked like a tall building but somehow it represented power. Ron sighed as he opened the door, unsure if this was right. "Something wrong boss?"

"Not really," Ron admitted. "I just went to this party to get away from a girl." Ron noticed the teasing grin from Nathan and smirked. "No. Not that way. I kinda caught her in a compromising position with a moron." Nathan grimaced at the thought.

"Ouch. Lime on open wound," he smiled consolingly. "Tell you what, if the party goes lame, give me a call," he gave Ron a calling card which the blond man took. "You could crash at a hotel and I'll make arrangements for you to go back to your family in time for Christmas breakfast."

"We're Jewish," Ron smiled as he pocketed the card. "But you'll do me a big favor if you could get me to Florida. That's where they are."

"Deal," Nathan said. "I'll park in the basement and wait."

"Why not come up to the party with me?" Ron asked, earning him a smile.

"Sorry boss. Execs only. Though you could slip me something from the buffet table later?" his tone was hopeful.

"You got it," the men shook hands and Nathan drove away. Watching the retreating back of the limo, Ron took a deep breath and entered the building. The guard behind the security desk looked at him questioningly. Ron sighed and walked towards the desk.

"Hi," he smiled. "My name's Ron Stoppable…" the guard looked at his clipboard and nodded.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Stoppable," the guard said. "Please wait. Someone will be down shortly to meet you."

Ron waited, all the time thinking that this was a waste of time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bonnie was riding down the elevator to meet Mr. Nakasumi's guest. Tara had informed him of his arrival and she went to meet him. She wondered who it was. It was not unusual for Mr. Nakasumi to bring guests but this was the first time that he asked her to meet him

Why was he special?

Bonnie arrived at the ground floor. She exited the elevator and nodded to the guard leaning out of sight from the front lobby. As she approached the lobby, she saw their guest looking outside, his back was towards her. Looking at the way he was dressed, she wondered if he was truly the guest. The man was wearing a brown jacket and black pants. It was casual than most and probably not even branded. But there was something familiar about him. Something that raced her heart.

"Good Evening, Welcome to Nakasumi Tower." The man straightened as if he recognized her voice. Turning slowly, the man blinked in confusion and then smiled.

It was not the smile she remembered. Bonnie was struck dumb in shock. She never dreamed to find him in LA. But there he was. Standing in front of her, Alone.

And when he uttered those words, she knew she was not dreaming.

"Hey, Bon-bon," Ron Stoppable said, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh, Fuck," Bonnie muttered. This would be one unusual Christmas.

(end of 1)

A/n: I'll stop it right here since I'm running dry. Anyway, please be kind and creative criticism is encouraged. Some of you would guess the movie but if it's still vague, stay tuned. This is my first Ron/Bon fic. So please, be gentle.


	2. Old Habits

Chapter II: Old habits…

Ron was surprised to see Bonnie. He knew that she work for Nakasumi but didn't know that she worked closer to home, so to speak. Ron knew that when graduated, Bonnie would leave Middleton and go as far away as possible from that town. Ron thought that she would at least work abroad.

Ron was intrigued by her reaction. So far, she did not react in her usual haughty way, like demanding what a loser was doing in LA, or where was little goodie little two shoes.

Bonnie just stood there, slightly agape and, for an instant, looked like she was glad to see him. But you know what they say about old habits…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked tartly, much to Ron's amusement.

"Same old Bon-bon," Ron smiled as he shook his head. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to see if I'm real or not." The thought actually crossed Bonnie's mind. She was about to touch him, to see if he was real when her mind began working again. Of course he was real! Though his hair was longer and his smile effortlessly molded into place, she knew she was not dreaming.

Bonnie cringed as she heard her voice filled with disbelief and acid. She didn't mean it. Her she was, given a second chance to talk to Ron and she blew it by saying what first came to mind. She glanced at his ring finger and in a small consolation saw that it was bare. Not even a tan line.

As Bonnie's brain began working she began to notice that he was alone. No one was with him. No date. No companion. No girlfriend? Bonnie secretly hoped and judging by his tired eyes, she could sense a story behind the guarded windows to his soul.

Curiosity ate her. What was going on?

"You're Mr. Nakasumi's guest?" Bonnie asked, trying to make sense to it all.

"That's right, ma'am," the guard said, showing her the manifest. "Mr. Ronald Stoppable. Mr. Nakasumi said to treat him like his son." More questions formed in her mind. Why was he _special_?

"Well," Bonnie sighed as she smirked. "Come on then," Bonnie turned around and passed the metal detector, causing it to chime. Ron guesses that it was her jewelry that made the machine chime. Ron sighed and walked through the device and making it sound.

Bonnie looked at him in askance but Ron merely smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay," the guard said, waving him through. "Mr. Nakasumi said to let him through without being searched." Another mystery. Why was Ron treated like he owned the place? Bonnie asked the question silently as she led him to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed and the floor was chosen, Bonnie immediately faced Ron, her hands were on her hips. "What did _you_ do to get invited?" she demanded. Mentally, she cursed herself. Years of diplomatic training, anger management and logic were tossed into the wind. There was something about him that brought the worst in her. But something was off.

Ron was still smiling. Usually he would go defensive and demand what right she had… no, that's wrong. That was Kim. But still, Ron was acting differently.

"Actually, I wasn't invited alone," Bonnie knew it! Where was that redheaded bitch? It seemed unnatural to see Ron without Kim. "Is Mr. Nakasumi up?"

"Actually, he was called for an emergency back in Japan that needed his personal supervision. So where is she?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms around her chest, waiting for an answer.

"She?" Ron was confused at the question. Who was this _she_? Looking at her prim features, he realized whom she was talking about. He didn't become Detective of being slow. "There is no she. Felix was invited but he has a family reunion that he couldn't get out off." Bonnie sighed loudly in relief, much to Ron's surprise and curiosity.

Ron couldn't make heads or tails at Bonnie's actions. He knew she could be a little stuck up, all right, maybe that was putting it mildly, but her reactions were becoming a mystery to him.

Ron had to mature greatly in college to get to the level of logical comprehension he attained but no amount of logic could explain Bonnie's demeanor. No explanation except one. And Ron found himself blushing at the concept.

"So, where is the princess?" Bonnie's tone soften a bit, but her ire of Kim was still evident. At least she wasn't angry with him, for that, Ron was grateful.

"Don't know. Don't actually care," Ron said as blandly as possible. He was saved from more questions when the elevator doors opened. Ron sighed as he proceeded out, thinking that he was saved. But he thought wrong.

Bonnie, not wanting to miss the big scoop, grabbed Ron by the ear and pulled him towards her office. He was surprised by the sudden move that he was unable to counter. Actually, how do you counter a woman dragging you by the ear? The answer, you don't. Especially if that woman was Bonnie Rockweller.

Everyone was in such a joyous mood that they didn't notice their senior manager dragging some poor bloke to her office. That and the fact that they were intoxicated. The only person who noticed was Tara, who was blinking in confusion at the spectacle. Ron saw her and managed a weak wave. Tara managed to wave back but they were already inside Bonnie's office. Something was up and she knew it.

Bonnie was still dragging Ron by the ear when she locked her office door. But when she turned she accidentally twisted Ron's ear, and that was enough.

"Fuck it!" Ron said as she struggled away from her grasp and nursed his ear. Bonnie, not used to hear him curse was astonished. Something had changed dramatically when this once sweet, although weird, boy turned into a cursing man. And when she saw Ron go for a pack of cigarettes, she was astounded. Ron's only vice was that he eats too many fatty foods, but now… There was something seriously wrong and she would get to the bottom of it.

"SIT!" Bonnie pointed to a chair by the desk and Ron, too astounded by the command, obeyed. Bonnie took a deep breath and let it all out at once to clear her mind. It didn't help. Not with the reminder of her dream about Ron. She had him all for herself. The door was locked and the room was soundproofed. There was no escape for Ron.

Ron looked at the woman nervously. From his vantage point, he was beginning to see what kind of woman Bonnie had turned into. With her black blazer and miniskirt, she fit the "Yuppie" type perfectly. Though, he must admit, she looked hot in her business outfit.

Hot? What was Ron thinking? Here he was, trapped in a closed room with a rather miffed Bonnie and he was thinking she was hot? He must be out of his mind. She was _smokin'_.

Bonnie caught him giving her the once over. As she did, her pulse raced. Looking at Ron, really looking at him, he had changed. But the way he slouched on the chair, she could tell that he was working out. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that he was carrying a set of six packs. How she loved to test that theory. But not now.

Now, she needed answers. She walked towards him and sat on the desk, her foot was resting on the chair he was sitting right between the legs. Bonnie wasn't being sexy, she was being all business.

But seeing her all business was sexy to Ron. He swallowed his nervousness as he tried to avert his eyes from her stocking clad shapely legs. It took him all the will power he had not to stroke it. Man, he really needed to get laid.

Bonnie was thinking about the same thing about herself. With the tension she was feeling, she was prepared to give Ron a gift he would never forget. But first thing's first.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms. But Ron, heaven help him, was staring at her legs. It was not a perverted stare but it was like he was debating what to do with her leg. Although flattered that a simple leg could mesmerize him, Bonnie snapped her fingers to get his attention. "RON!"

Ron blinked and looked up. Ron noticed the changes that the cheerleader had since they last met. For one, her hair was longer and tied into a knot. He was curious how it would look like in its natural state and how it would feel in his fingers. And when Ron breathed, she had a scent of lavender that assaulted his senses.

"Ron, answer me or heaven help you you'll sing soprano in the Christmas choir," Bonnie, a little irritated, smirked at him. She knew she had an affect on men but not this severe.

"What's there to tell?" Ron said, finally looking into her eyes. "That you're right? A person like me had no chance on someone high on the food chain even though she's his best friend?" the hurt was gushing from within. Bonnie never felt such self-loathing in her life. Back then she would be glad to hear this from Ron but now… she didn't know.

"Dumped you, did she?" Bonnie smirked. Maybe she had a chance… She blinked in surprise. Where did that come from?

"Actually, not yet," Ron sighed as he looked away. Ron was about to light a stick when Bonnie snatched the offending object away and threw it in the trashcan. "What was that for?"

"When ever you are in my presence you will refrain from smoking," Bonnie sneered.

"And who died and made you boss?" Ron said, his mood gone with the cigarette stick.

"Fuck you, Ron," Bonnie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Be careful, Bon-bon. I might take you up on that offer," Bonnie looked at his face to see if he was joking but she didn't find any sign. Was he serious? A shiver trailed her spine. Would he really? She found herself really anticipating a good romp. Looking at her disbelieving face, Ron suddenly laughed and stood. But he had momentarily brushed his groin on her leg and they felt the shock from the contact.

Ron was the first to recover and gave her a sweet smile. "Relax, Bon-bon. I know you wouldn't want to do anything to ruin your reputation. And that includes being seen with a loser like me." Bonnie was hurt by that statement and she knew that she was the cause. She planned to ask for his forgiveness the next time they met and now that they did, she couldn't help but antagonize him. Wouldn't she change?

"Listen, I need to freshen up. Where's the bathroom?" Ron asked, trying to gracefully exit before more words would be traded. Bonnie pointed towards her private washroom. Ron smiled in thanks and went through the door and into the bathroom. When he closed the door, Bonnie gave out a loud sigh and went to her chair and slumped down in shame.

"What am I doing?" Bonnie said softly, berating herself for being a bitch. She had a chance to patch things up with Ron and she blew it. Why had she to be so damn antagonizing to him?

There was one more question that nagged her: Why was she even trying?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Stoppable removed his jacket and hung it on a rack. He was still feeling the tension of the flight, now it was added with the tension Bonnie created. He still couldn't believe she could still be that bitchy. But there was another thing to consider: Bonnie's strange behavior.

Ron sighed as he removed his shoulder holster and laid it on the sink. Bonnie was acting pretty weird. First she seemed glad to see him, then quite annoyed and then… Ron shook his head as he removed his shirt. He was no longer dense not to notice the signs. A part of Bonnie wanted to jump him right there and then, in the middle of her office. But why would she? Ron couldn't figure that part out yet.

But stranger still was the fact that Ron wouldn't mind if Bonnie jumped his bones. And that disturbed him. Bonnie had become a beautiful woman. She was pretty to begin with but the air of superiority was gone, in exchange was an air of professionalism that defined her.

Ron smiled. Her work changed her for the better. And he was glad that he had recommended her to Mr. Nakasumi. And from his last missive, the game magnate told him that Bonnie was getting along fine with her officemates and was being commended by her supervisors. It was no wonder that she had excelled to the rank of Senior Manager in such a short time.

When he accepted the invitation, he would have never thought that it would end up like this.

Ron was down to his tank top undershirt when he opened the faucet and stuck his head through the flowing water in attempt to cool down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tara was worried when she was Bonnie emerge from her office, looking like she needed a drink. Earlier, she saw, much to her surprise, Bonnie was dragging Ron by the ear. Something was up and she was dying to know.

Tara made her way towards her friend to see if she was all right. But when she saw her, she immediately knew that she wasn't. Bonnie looked like she had given up on life. The only time she saw her like this was the day after the prom when Ron and Kim were officially an item. It took her a while to get her to talk and when she did, she was in a shock of her life.

Bonnie had feelings for Ron. Tara knew that Bonnie was a shy girl and the only way she knew how to overcome her shyness was to be mean to everyone. Unfortunately, her meanness had pushed potential friends. The only friend she had was Tara. The others… Bonnie wasn't sure but they stuck to her because of the food chain.

Ever since they left Middleton, Tara and Bonnie went to make it on their own. Who would have thought that they would end up in a multi-million gaming empire. But Bonnie's success came at a price; she became lonely.

Sure she had dates but it all ended in disaster. Sometimes, it ended before it even started. To Tara, Bonnie was looking for something.

"Hey," Tara said softly as she smiled at her friend. Bonnie returned her smile, albeit weakly.

"I fucked up," Bonnie said, nursing a glass of martini in her hand. "Big time," she added with a false laugh. "Behold, Bonnie Rockweller, the only woman in the world who would destroy the only chance she had for happiness because she couldn't keep her mouth shut." Tara had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"He's still here," Tara said encouragingly. "There's always a chance."

"Not with the broken heart he's been carrying," Bonnie sneered. "I think the princess shattered it. Not leaving anything for the next person to pick up the pieces."

"And you wanted to be that next person," Tara said. It was a statement, not a question. Tara knew her really well that she knew what was on her mind.

"He's no longer the Ron we knew back in high school," Bonnie took a sip before continuing. "He's matured greatly. And by the looks of things it happened in a short time."

"The old goofy Ron is still in there, somewhere," Tara said, watching her friend's glazed eyes. She really thought that it was over. "Anyway, the question is: Are you patient enough to pick up the pieces?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said truthfully. Was she ready for something like this? She really didn't know. Bonnie sighed as she finished her drink. "At least he gave some indication that he'd be willing for a one night stand." Tara's eyes grew at the news but when she saw Bonnie's saddened eyes, she smiled ruefully.

"Why not?" Tara smiled. "If it would make you happy for one night? Better to have that feeling than never to have felt it." Bonnie knew that her friend was right. But Tara didn't know what was stopping her.

"I'm afraid," Bonnie said, barely above a whisper. Tara had seen Bonnie afraid before, but this was different. It was like she was afraid what would happen to her soul.

"Of what?" Tara had to ask.

"That if I have him for one night, I'd want to have him forever," there! That was out she had exposed her one desire to her friend and she no longer cared what everyone had thought. But Tara, being a good friend, surprised her.

"Is that wrong to wish for?" she asked. "Take a risk. What do you have to lose?" Bonnie looked at her with a slight gleam in her eyes. Her idea had merit. And after a moment, she had decided.

Bonnie was going to take a risk. What indeed did she have to lose?

Aside form her heart?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unknown to the people in the thirtieth floor, a sedan had parked by the main doors of Nakasumi towers. Out came two individuals, a serious looking man and a hyper young man. The guard watched them as they entered the door. The younger was arguing about the recent NBA Finals to the stone-faced man.

"I told you that the Heat would take the championship," he said as the two walked up to the guard's station. Suddenly, the man pulled out a weapon and fired a shot at the guard. The bullet struck the man squarely at the middle of the forehead. No one had heard the shot since the man used a silencer to muffle it. "Boom!" the younger man said as he jumped up the station and pushed the guard off his seat. He then pulled out a radio and activated it. "We're in."

The young man saw from the guard's security monitors a large delivery van enter the basement parking. The truck was stopped by the guards stationed there but they soon join the fate of their pal lying dead on the young man's feet.

The young man then went to the computer terminal and accessed the security controls. The other man walked slowly towards the elevators and tossed a small flashbang grenade at the corridor. As soon as it detonated, the man turned towards the corridor and shot the guard who was momentarily stunned by the blast.

Down by the basement parking, the delivery truck backed up towards the delivery area. The back door opened and a group of men, led by a short man, exited the truck and proceeded towards the elevators. Half of their numbers proceeded to secure the building, taking point positions at the fourth floor where they had a vantage point.

By this time, the young man who was in the guard's terminal had restricted access throughout the building. Closing the grates and locking the elevators, no one was going in or out the building. He then destroyed the computers, making sure no one would use the terminal.

The elevator doors opened and the short man exited the car with one of the men he had brought along. The man with him was wearing what seemed to be the uniform of the security guards.

"Karl," the short man said as the one called Karl, who shot the guards, tossed him a key card. The man then looked outside and when he saw that it was all clear, locked the front doors using the key card. He then tossed the key card to the man impersonating a security guard and sat on the station.

While the others returned to the elevator, one of their numbers end to find the phone lines.

No one upstairs suspected a thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Stoppable had his shoes off and was grabbing the rug with his feet. It said that it could remove his tension… "Son of a bitch. He was right," he smiled, feeling much better. Shaking his head, he took out his wallet and opened it. And immediately, he knew it was a mistake.

Inside was a picture of him and Kim in their prom dress. It was one of the happiest days of his life and his heart ached as he remembered what had happened six months ago. Ron wasn't usually a patient man but he would wait for an explanation or… something! He caressed the picture with his thumb and flipped to see the next picture. This one was a picture of himself and the whole cheer squad. With Ron in the middle, the girls squeezed in, making sure that they all fitted into the frame. It was like he was the luckiest man alive being with nine girls.

But really looking at the picture, he noticed something he hadn't before. Everyone, and that meant everyone was smiling. He couldn't believe it. Bonnie was smiling. Not the false smile she always wore but a genuine smile. Ron was in between Kim and Bonnie but that didn't damper their spirits. Something made her smile and he was glad about it.

Something else caught his eye. Both Kim and Bonnie had one of their arms around his neck. Why he didn't notice this before he didn't know. But al least, there was one mystery he was closer to solving.

Ron took out Nathan's calling card and decided to give him a ring. He replaced his wallet in his pocket and dialed the number. Nathan immediately picked it up. "Hey Nathan," Ron smiled.

"Hey boss," Nathan said, obviously thrilled to hear from him. "How's it hanging?"

"Okay, I guess," Ron said. "Met up with an old friend. Know Bonnie Rockweller?"

"Know her? She's my regular," Nathan said in surprise. Ron was surprised as well.

"Then you have the hots for Tara?" Ron teased. He could have sworn he felt Nathan blush. "Anyway, Mr. Nakasumi's not here and there are only two… three people I know in this building."

"Ready to leave?" Nathan asked, his tone smiling. "Or are you feeling lucky?" Ron remembered how Bonnie reacted earlier. Maybe he was feeling lucky. But before he could respond, the connection was lost.

Ron blinked in confusion. He pressed the plunger a couple of times but nothing happened. Suddenly, he heard gunshot and shouting. Reacting by his training, Ron immediately wore got his Beretta 92FS and opened the door slightly. What he saw shocked him.

Armed men were clearing the room one by one. Ron saw that he was near an emergency exit but the problem was going to the exit without being seen. Ron took his extra clips from his holster and prepared for the worst.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bonnie and Tara were pushed towards the others as the men with machine guns gathered everyone around. She hoped that Ron would escape like he did at Lake Wannaweep. She didn't trust him then but he trusted him now.

She trusted him to save them.

He's got to save them or God help Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockweller will kill him herself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As the men were about to reach the last office, Bonnie's office, they were distracted when one of the men cleared the next room. The men looked inside for they were in for a treat. Two of the office workers decided to have a Christmas Quickie but was rudely interrupted. The woman screamed as she and the man were dragged out of the office. The men laughed as they reached Bonnie's office. When they opened the door, they found nothing.

Both men turned back to join the rest. If they had checked the room thoroughly they would notice two objects out of place in a woman's office.

An empty shoulder holster and a pair of men's shoes.

(end of 2)

A/n: Okay; second chapter is done. Let's be realistic. In the movie, I didn't see John Mclaine get his extra clips. And every time he kills a guy, he expends an entire clip. Anyway, Thanks to Atomic Fire, Ant Crown, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Michael Cross, Gargoyle Sama, JPMod, Warbird, Phantom Swordsman, FAH3, conan98002, EmbattledSeraph, Bugleaderhope, Zaratan, mkusenagi2, UruBaen, whitem and shadexxx for their reviews. Man, this is the most reviews for one single chapter that I had. Anyway, stay tuned. Most of you can imagine what comes next.


	3. Starting the Party

Chapter III: Starting the Party

The cold metal steps of the fire escape stung Ron's feet. In his haste to escape Bonnie's office, he forgot one simple thing: He forgot his shoes. A hindsight that didn't bode well with him.

He had barely made it out of the office when the two armed men turned towards it. Talk about close calls. Ron heard and felt his heart pound as he ran up the steps to the thirty first floor, still grumbling at the touch of the cold floor on his soles. Opening the door slightly, he watched men carrying equipment towards a room. He closed the door before he was seen and went up the next level.

At the 32nd floor, Ron had his Beretta ready as he opened the door. He checked if anyone was there. The floor was being renovated and seemed clear, actually aside from a few wooden frames the floor seemed clear. But Ron, with his training knew that thinking it was clear and knowing it was clear were two different things.

He still had his Beretta up, ready to face unwanted guests, as he quickly made his way towards a workbench. To his relief there was a phone. Picking it up, his relief turned to dismay when the found out the line was dead.

"Shit!" he slammed the receiver and cringed, praying that no one had heard him. But no one came. Still pointing the gun at the emergency exit, he cursed. "goddammit son of a bitch! Think Ron, think!" If he had his Ronmunicator he could call Wade for help. The problem was, it was in his bag, in _Nathan's Limo._

Ron's training took away his impulsiveness, some of it actually. He knew he was outnumbered and outgunned. If he had charged out trying to be a hero he'd be dead and probably Tara and Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Ron whispered in worry. He hoped that in her years in corporate life taught her when to be prudent.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It took all of Bonnie's self control, and Tara's arm gripping hers, not to charge and slap the leader silly. Thinking about it, it wouldn't have been a good idea. Most of the men were packing MP5s and where shooting to heard them. How degrading! Were they a bunch of cattle to them?

Looking at the crowd, she didn't find Ron anywhere, which was a good sign or not depending on how he would react in a situation like this. Bonnie sighed as she shook her head. She was more worried about Ron rather than herself. She must really like him to do that. And when she sees him again she would let him know how worried she was by giving him a piece of her mind.

But she sighed. She'd rather give him her heart. Bonnie groaned. What was happening to her? Why was she falling for the last person in the world she would associate with?

"Ladies and gentlemen," the leader of the terrorists spoke. After a few moments, everyone was calm enough to pay attention. "Ladies and gentlemen. Due to the Nakasumi Corporation's legacy of success around the world, you're about to have a lesson about _real_ use of power." That voice! Bonnie looked at the short man in shock. She knew that voice, the heavy accent. Sure he was no longer wearing that silly executioner's mask but it was him all the same. "You are about to be witnesses. Where is Mr. Takagi?"

Bonnie gave a sidelong glance to her boss, Mr. Takagi. Takagi was a man in his fifties, standing tall and proud like a Samurai warrior. All Japanese businessmen were taught this type of discipline. And above all, they were known for their loyalty.

"Joseph Yoshinobu Takagi," the small man said as he walked around the people. "Born: Kyoto 1947. Scholarship to University of California, 1965," he looked around, searching for Takagi. "Law degree, Stanford, 1972. MBA, Harvard 1980. President, Nakasumi Trading. Vice-Chairman, Nakasumi trading group…."

"Enough!" Mr. Takagi stepped forward, much to the small man's delight.

"And father of five," the small man smiled and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you," with a nod to his men, Mr. Takagi was escorted towards the elevator.

What was going on? Bonnie was confused. Mr. Takagi was their boss and she knew that the man knew about company secrets. But why was that short man here? Was this _how it was done?_

"What's wrong?" Tara asked as she noticed Bonnie's confused expression. "What's happening?"

"I know that man," Bonnie whispered back peaking Tara's interest.

"Who is he?" Tara watched as their boss entered the elevator with the leader of the group that held them hostage.

"His name is Professor Dementor," Bonnie almost growled. And how she knew his name was one of the few reasons why she didn't like Kim Possible very much.

.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Stoppable went back to the emergency stairs and climbed the next floor. One of the things a good soldier needed was information. But he wasn't technically a soldier and he knew jack shit. A sudden feeling of dread entered his mind. He was entering unknown territory.

Reaching the 33rd floor, he opened the door slightly and saw that it was filled with computers. A large mainframe sat near the exit and numerous terminals were scattered throughout the room. Ron was wishing that he had his Ronmunicator. Wade was the best at data gathering and he really needed his input and his computers.

Sighing, Ron knew that he was really alone. But it didn't hurt to dream. "32nd construction, 33rd computers…" Ron ran up the stairs, bypassing the 34th and reached the 35th. "Damn!" Ron said in awe. "I misjudged the damn thing by two floors." Opening the door, he saw three men rolling large cases from the elevator. As they rolled by, Ron caught a glimpse and his eyes widened in shock.

"Guided missiles?" Ron closed the door gently and walked back down. Ron was thankful that he was barefoot since he was quiet on the steel steps. When he reached the 34th floor, he cautiously opened the door and immediately heard voices. Looking in what seemed to be a conference room, Ron saw a Japanese man arguing with a rather short individual. Looking around, Ron guessed that this was the executive's floor.

The floor was filled with models from building projects they had for the different offices of Nakasumi Industries around the world. As he crept under the tables, one project caught his attention. Nakasumi Middleton. Suddenly, images of Bonnie in Middleton entered his mind. How it would be nice to have her near.

"Stop it Stoppable," Ron ordered his mind. This was not the time to dream. He was not even sure how his current relationship was going. No, scratch that. He knew where he stood with Kim or rather where Kim stood. She was standing _on_ him.

Ron shook his head. He needed to keep his mind on the game and things were not that good. He hid underneath one of the tables, it was close enough to eavesdrop and far enough not to be seen directly. But the couldn't hear well since the conference room's doors were closed. He needed to get closer

"What the hell's going on?" Ron asked as he watched the proceedings. This truly does not bode well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You wanted my codes?" Mr. Takagi said to a rather short man.. "Even if you get it, the people in Japan will immediately find out and the codes will be changed. You cannot use the information to blackmail the board members."

"Mr. Takagi," the short man said. "We do not want the codes for the mainframe. We simply wanted the codekey to open the vault where there are 640 million dollars in negotiablebearer bonds. And the computer controls the vault." Mr. Takagi frowned in confusion.

"Money?" he asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "What kind of terrorists are you?" the short man chuckled.

"Who said we were terrorists?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron was close enough to hear them, the problem was he was also close to be seen if he wasn't careful.

"We need the codekey," Ron blinked in surprise. He knew that voice! He couldn't place the voice to a name nor a face since Mr. Takagi was blocking the view.

"It would do you no good," he heard Mr. Takagi said. Ron knew Takagi. He was extremely loyal to Mr. Nakasumi. And extremely stubborn too. Somehow he felt that this was not going to end well. "The codekey is only the first safeguard in the vault. You'll have to deal with the other six."

"Mr. Takagi, please don't make it difficult," the man said. "You have three seconds to tell me the code. One…"

"I don't know the code," Mr. Takagi was adamant. "You'll just have to kill me." Ron heard the man sigh.

"Very well then," a single shot rang throughout the room and the glass door of the conference room was suddenly decorated with Mr. Takagi's brains. In Ron's surprise, he bumped into the table creating a sounding thunk.

"Holy shit," Ron said and moved.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The people in the conference room heard the thunk and went out to investigate. Checking the other doors they found nothing and when they checked one door it was locked.

"Nothing," the man named Karl said. Professor Dementor walked out of the conference room all business.

"See to the body," he ordered. "Tell Marco to set the charges." With a nod, they were gone, leaving only Dementor and the young man who hacked into the computers earlier. "Now, Theo. You _can_ break the locks?" Theo smiled in pride.

"You didn't bring me here for my charming personality," with that Dementor and Theo went to the 31st floor to see to the vault. "So, my friend. How are we going to get in?"

"The code I could hack into 30 minutes the most. Then 2 hours maybe 2 and a half to cut to the remaining five. It's the 7th that's the killer.

""I'm sorry," Dementor wasn't paying attention as his focus was momentarily diverted to the vault in question.

"The 7th lock uses an electromagnetic lock which we could not cut locally," Theo explained. But Dementor merely smiled and walked back to the hostages in the other part of the floor.

"Trust me," he said. Theo did just that and proceeded to work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Stoppable was grateful that the men didn't force the locked door open. He was tense for a few moments and when he heard nothing, proceeded to the 32nd floor. When he saw that it was clear, Ron's knees gave and he fell to the floor.

Ron felt sick. In all of his years as a Police Officer he had never seen a murder took place right in front of him. Actually, he had never seen even a murder scene. Middleton never had a murder in about twenty years. Sure he had seen dead bodies before but still they made him squeamish.

Ron was cold. He felt chilled after seeing the murder of Mr. Takagi.

"Why the fuck didn't you do something Ron?" Ron asked himself, trying to make sense of it all. But after he questioned himself he knew the answer. "Because you'd get killed, asshole. Damn!" Ron struck his fist on the floor. "What am I going to do?" Ron got up, his legs still shaking. Takagi was dead but the others were still alive. He had sworn to protect the innocent. How could he do his job if he was scared as hell?

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was a loser. Maybe he was just a hindrance rather than being helpful. Too many maybes.

Ron took a deep breath and expelled it in one huff. No! No self-doubting! He was alone yes but he was free. He was the only one those poor souls at the 30th got. But still he needed help.

He looked up in inspiration, seeking help from the powers above. Suddenly, his eyes widened in hope. He was inspired all right but by another source. Ron saw a fire sprinkler. Smiling, Ron saw a fire alarm on the wall and pulled it. Sometimes, all you had to do was look up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The guard at the lobby noticed that the fire alarms in the 32nd floor were activated. By who or what he did not know. He immediately deactivated the alarms and informed Professor Dementor about their little problem.

He took it quite well.

"Who in hell activated the alarms!" he shouted at the top of his voice, making most of the people outside the office cringe in fear. But one of the people smiled at the man's ire. "Take care of it."

"Smart," Bonnie smiled, figuring out who pulled the alarm. "Now that's thinking on his feet."

"Do you think he's got a chance?" Tara whispered making Bonnie turn to face her with a mischievous smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron saw from the window the column of fire trucks heading towards the Nakasumi Plaza.

"Boo-yah!" he cheered. "Score one for the Ron-man." But his moment of delight was short lived when he saw the fire trucks turn off their sirens and turn around. "No!" Ron pounded the glass in frustration. What had happened? What did those bastards do?

Suddenly, the lights in the entire floor lit. Ron reacted immediately and hid behind one of the construction tables that held an electric saw. Just his luck. His brilliant plan, to him anyway, was thwarted and they sent someone to do him in. He checked the safety of his Beretta and waited. Who ever it was he was being cautious.

"Help will not arrive, my friend," the voice taunted making Ron sigh. Well, there goes that plan. "Why not give up now and make it easier." How the hell did they call off the Calvary? "It is simple to tell them that the system has a glitch." Why was this man telling him this? Was there some universal bad guy handbook that instructs them to tell your enemies how you thwarted them?

For the likes of him, he couldn't figure out why he always came across a villain that brags about their plans It was like their giving them a chance to stop them. Ron sighed and looked at the electric saw. He was alone and he needed to trust his luck would hold.

The gunman heard the whine of the electric saw and followed the sound to its source. The man turned a corner only to find the place empty, only the dying whirl of the electric saw met him. Suddenly, the man felt the cold steel of a barrel on the side of his head and mentally cursed himself for his folly.

"Dude. That was way too obvious," Ron said as he kept the gun at the man's head. "Drop the gun." But the man suddenly moved to grab Ron's gun away from him. Ron, knowing that they always resisted was expecting the move. He did not expect, however, was the speed the man had.

Ron was barely able to dodge the fist what the man unleashed. Thankful for his training at Yamanuchi, he dodged the other attacks, infuriating the man with his monkey kung fu.

"Why do you guys always do it the hard way?" he asked. The man, in a sudden fit or rage, charged at him with all his speed. Unprepared for the onslaught, Ron was tackled through one of the walls.

Ron immediately got up and tried to counter the man's moves. The man was so angry that the tried to overpower his opponent. Ron did his best to stop the man. He first tripped the man causing him to stumble. When he did, Ron guided the falling man through another wall.

When Ron was about to grab the man, he took Ron by surprise and grabbed Ron by the waist and charged blindly through the fire exit. Both men came tumbling down the stairway and a sickening crack was heard. For a moment, no one moved. It took a few moments to compose himself and the victor slowly sat up and groaned in agony.

It was not because he was wounded. The fight gave him a few cuts with dripped onto his white undershirt. His agony came from the fact, when he checked the unmoving man's neck for a pulse, that he had inadvertently killed a man.

"FUCK!" Ron Stoppable said as he pounded his head on the wall behind him. Ron didn't like to have the blood of others in his hands. He was even remorseful when he hurt someone. He knew that it needed to be done but still it felt wrong. He didn't want anyone to die. It hurt him more that the man was killed by his own hands, even though it was an accident.

Ron tried to compose himself, trying to remember why he was doing this. It didn't take him long to remember. He was doing it to save the lives of the people downstairs. He was doing it to save his friends.

He was doing it to save Bonnie.

That thought alone, however foreign it was, fueled his desire to protect. Sighing, Ron kneeled and checked the man for clues. Opening the bag that was slung over the man's shoulder, he found two magazines of the MP5 that he had. He also found a cigarette lighter and a hand radio.

"Sorry Pal," Ron said as he frisked the man, checking his clothes and finding his wallet. The wallet was surprisingly empty aside from a driver's license, which he doubted was real.

Ron shook his head and took a deep breath. Ron was alone, he needed to get reinforcements to the site. But first things first. He needed to do a little psychological warfare.

It wasn't easy but Ron had dragged the man to the elevator on a chair. Before attempting to carry the corpse, Ron removed the man's shoes. He won't be needing it anymore. Unfortunately, Ron found out something about the man he didn't like.

"About a million terrorists in the world and I have to kill one who has feet smaller than my sister's," Ron said as he tossed the shoe aside. His feet weren't a burden to him then but he never realized that they would be a problem. As he tossed the shoes aside, he saw a small table filled with party favors.

This gave Ron an idea.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Professor was in front of the hostages as he ate from one of the buffet plates. Bonnie glared at the man but as far as he was concerned, she was another face in the crowd.

"You're Mr. Takagi thought that he could be difficult so he won't be joining us for the rest of your entire life," this came to a shock to Bonnie. Mr. Takagi was dead? What would happen to them now? "You can get out of here in two ways. You can walk out, or you could be carried out. Now there's no need for this to be difficult…" his voice drowned out of Bonnie's hearing, too shocked to function anymore. But she heard something else, the chime of the elevator.

The guard nearest the elevator turned around as the doors opened and his eyes widened at the sight. One of his comrades was sitting in the middle of the car, dead and wearing a Santa's hat. One of the ladies noticed this and screamed, alerting everyone.

"Professor!" the guard said. Dementor quickly came to the elevator and was shocked to see one of his own dead. However, he blinked when he noticed something written on the man's shirt.

"I know have a machinegun," Dementor read and stretched the shirt downward. "Ho-ho-ho. P.S. Boo-yah!" Dementor frowned in thought. Who could have done this?

"Do you think it's a security guard we missed?" the man behind Dementor said.

"With my full attention to detail, no. This is something else."

"What are we going to do, Professor Dementor," the man asked.

"Call Karl down and tell him his brother is dead," Dementor left the elevator. Not knowing that the person who did the man in was on his belly on the elevator car's roof, watching their every move.

"Dementor," Ron mouthed finally recognizing the man. Now he really needed backup. Ron may have started something he could not finish. But damn it to hell, he'll see it through.

(End of 3)

A/n: You saw that coming a mile away. Admit it, you even read the famous quote out loud. Anyway, I need your help. My other selves and I were debating on whether to put Kim in this as an active participant. Though positive or negative I don't know. It's up to you guys. If the story's fine as it is, I'll keep it Ron/Bon. I must warn you, this will not turn out as a Ron/Kim what ever the suggestions of the readers are. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.


	4. Unlikely Guardian

Chapter IV: The Unlikely Guardian

Earlier, Nathan Aries was trying to gather the courage to ask Tara out. Since being assigned to them, Nathan has immediately taken in by her beauty. But he was a professional. He merely paused for a second to study her features and memorized them. He could ogle her later in his dreams.

The first time he saw her was at the airport. Mr. Nakasumi asked him to watch over them as their _Transporter_. Rarely was he called that. To the rest he was just a driver. He also used to pilot for Mr. Nakasumi before he asked him to take care of the two ladies.

Though mystified by the request, Nathan was grateful since he had the chance to see Tara everyday.

When he left Ron at the entrance lobby, he immediately parked in the underground parking and waited. But while he was waiting, it seemed to be a good idea to practice what he was going to say.

"Okay Nate, calm down," he said to himself as he breathed to lower his heart rate. "It's just a question. It's a simple question. Nothing to be afraid about." Nathan finally gave up before he burned out with worry. He lied down on the front seat and sighed. "It's just a question," he assured himself. "Just a question you've been dying to ask her for the last two years!" He was finally frustrated and sighed his nervousness. Nathan knew that he had a chance otherwise he would not even think about the possibilities. Though she thought he wouldn't notice, Tara was looking at him in a way that made his heart race. Even in the car, she looked at his eyes through the rearview mirror.

Truth be told, he didn't need to see that she was looking at him for he could feel her gaze touching him. For some unknown reason, they were aware of each other in such away that they knew whenever they were near. It was like they were expecting each other at that moment in time. Nathan wasn't complaining. Sometime, he could have sworn that she knew how he was feeling.

That unnerved him. If his emotions were no longer private, how could he hide from her? But then again, he stopped hiding from her a long time ago.

The phone suddenly rang. Nathan gratefully thanked whichever divinity for the interruption of his thoughts.

"_Hey Nathan_," Ron's voice came from the receiver. Nathan smiled when he heard the man's voice. He liked the guy and wished he could do something to elevate his spirits.

"Hey boss," Nathan said, showing his delight in hearing from him. "How's it hanging?"

"_Okay, I guess," _Ron said. From his tone, Nathan knew something was up_. "Met up with an old friend. Know Bonnie Rockweller?"_

"Know her? She's my regular," Nathan said in surprise. He thought back, trying to recall if his regular had said anything about Ron. The only thing came to mind was when Bonnie called someone a cold hearted user for using her boyfriend, tricking him into believing that she loved him. He wondered why she had such spite towards this woman. Nathan rightly assumed that it was about Ron.

"_Then you have the hots for Tara_?" Ron teased. Nathan froze. How the hell did he figure that out? Was it blatantly obvious? He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. If someone he just met figured it out, what about the others he knew longer? Like perhaps Tara? _"Anyway, Mr. Nakasumi's not here and there are only two… three people I know in this building."_ Nathan was thankful that he didn't pursue the previous line of questioning.

"Ready to leave?" Nathan asked, trying to embarrass Ron. "Or are you feeling lucky?" However, he didn't get an answer. The line was suddenly disconnected and all he heard was silence. Then the phone suddenly buzzed, giving off a busy signal.

This was strange. Nathan looked at phone to see if it was broken. However, everything seemed to be in order then that meant that the line was disconnected at Ron's end. Normally, one would assume that Ron merely hung up but Nathan was not given the job he had for thinking normally. His creed; assume the worst until proven otherwise. Though this gave him the image of being paranoid it suited him well in situations before.

However, he was going to wait. If this were just a glitch or a mistake, it would be remedied in a short while. If not…

About thirty minutes later, the fire alarm rang and then suddenly, it was turned off. Something was not right. What was that about twice it was coincidence? Nathan didn't like it. Sure, maybe there were glitches throughout the building but then again, not bloody likely.

Deciding to check it out, Nathan started the car and proceeded towards the basement elevators. With its Nakasumi hybrid engine, the limo rolled quietly through the car park. His suspicions grew when he saw the car park's gates closed. They weren't supposed to be closed until 2 a.m.. Something was definitely wrong.

Rolling up near the guard station, Nate frowned when he saw blood smears on the floor. Cursing, he immediately picked up the phone and dialed. When the other side of the line picked up, he said without preamble, "77215. Security breach at Nakasumi Plaza. Code Red. Takeover." He cut off the line and replaced the phone. When he looked up, his heart stopped when he found two men with machineguns aimed at him. And he did something they did not expect, he urged the car forward and rammed them before either could get out a shot.

One of the men rolled under the carriage of the car and the other rolled over the top. Taking a deep breath and expelling it with a huff to calm him down, Nate then placed the car in reverse not stopping until he felt two lumps that her rolled over. He then carefully and calmly got out of the limo and inspected what he had done.

"Eeewww. Road Kill," he mumbled looking at the two bodies in the middle of the floor. With a sigh, he then proceeded to check the bodies for a clue of their identities. Among their possessions he had 'liberated' from them were two USP tacticals, an automatic 12 gauge shotgun, a MP5 sub-machinegun and a SIG 552 Commando. He also found Identification cards in their wallets but it seemed wrong to Nate. He knew that they were not with Nakasumi Inc. and that rubbed him wrong.

The USPs had silencers on them as well as the MP5. The only people who use silencers were the ones who didn't want anyone to know that they were there. He also found a CB radio on them, which unfortunately, he crushed while running over them. He needed a way to communicate and the car phone wasn't portable.

Suddenly, he heard a strange beeping sound coming from inside the limo. At first he thought it was a bomb but when did a bomb sounded like the chorus of _Naked Mole Rap_? Curious, Nate looked inside the back and found Ron's bag. He opened the side pocket and took out a personal diary when he pressed the blinking button the screen activated, showing a teenage boy looking directly at him in confusion.

"Wade, I presume," Nate said. Wade blinked and frowned, and looked a bit worried.

"Who are you," he asked. "And where's Ron?"

"Ron's in the 30th floor, I think," Nate said. He suddenly noticed some movement at his right. Taking the communicator with him, he slowly aimed the USP where he thought he saw movement.

"I'm calling the police," Wade said, typing away on his keyboard.

"Do that," Nate said. From behind one of the pillars, a man came out and saw what had happened to the men who were supposed to patrol this area. Before he could utter a word of warning, Nate fired a couple of shots, neutralizing the threat. "While you're at it, tell them to bring S.W.A.T.." Wade paused in his typing and looked at Nate."

"Why?" Wade asked but instead of answering, Nate popped the trunk, took out his backpack and emptied its contents in the trunk. He took a hunting knife from his stuff and clipped it on his belt.

"You're the genius. Can't you hack into this building's security systems and take a look for yourself?" Nate asked as he loaded the guns and ammo into the backpack. He then started to jog towards the downed man, aiming his USP as he turned, preparing for anything.

"Can't," the tech genius sighed. "Somehow, the phone lines are down. Can't link with the modem."

"What about wireless?" Nate asked as he searched the man and smiled when he found a handheld radio. He also found a couple of Ingrams and, to his shock, a M249 machinegun. Were these guys preparing for war?

"Something's jamming it," Wade said as Nate carried the M249 by its strap over his shoulder. "Even mobile phones aren't working.

"That's impossible. I just called Nakasumi Securities and told them the situation," Nate frowned as he loaded the ammo for the M249 into his backpack. He then stood, holding the USP with one hand and the communicator with his other as he made his way towards the limo.

"I've checked. The jammer was turned on just before you answered my call," Wade said as he typed into his computer. "I've got the police on the line. They're a little wary about this. They said that they need definite proof of the situation before they could send anyone."

"Definite Proof!" Nate said but cringed at the echo he made. "With what's going on today, I think they should check every call to see if they're real or not."

"Hey, even I don't know what's going on," Wade admitted. "Maybe Nakasumi Tower just had glitches." Nate faced the communicator to the two men he ran over and smirked when he heard him gasp. "Or maybe not."

"Wade," Nate took a deep breath and sighed. He needed the boy right now and he needed to treat him as his partner. He needed to trust the kid. "Ron's up there somewhere. I don't know more than you but there are also thirty people up there who needs help. Our help if necessary. Trust me, these guys means business. They have enough weapons here to make Rambo cry for his mommy. But I can't do this alone. I'm not that arrogant to think I could do this by myself. Please, do what you can but get help." Wade was quiet for a few moments and sighed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Nate smiled in relief. "By the way. Does this thing have an earphone?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kim Possible smiled as she and her family were putting up the Christmas tree, enjoying a perfect night. However, she couldn't believe that Ron had flaked in their celebration. The nerve of the man. He didn't even tell her in person that he wouldn't be coming. If she had known, she would have invited Josh Mankey. Maybe it's not too late…

Suddenly, her Kimmunicator beeped and she did the only thing she thought was prudent; she turned off the device. It was Christmas after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nate was hiding the bodies of those he had dispatched when he heard Wade's voice in the earpiece that was connected to Ron's communicator. And from the kid's tone, he knew that something's up.

"I called the police and they're sending someone to check the report out," Wade said as Nate hid the last body in the shadows.

"That doesn't sound promising," Nate said as he holstered the USP in one of the thigh holsters he liberated from one of the men and hefted the MP5 in a manner similar to the military, ready for anything.

"They have S.W.A.T. on stand-by and could call Global Justice if necessary," Wade reported almost disheartened.

"What happened?" Nate asked. It was apparent that the kid was in a funk but couldn't figure out why.

"I tried to call Kim but she turned her Kimmunicator off. Apparently she didn't want her Christmas to be disturbed."

"Kim Possible?" Nate mused. "Merry Christmas to her and to hell with the rest of the world?" Nate smirked and shook his head. "No wonder My Lady's pissed at her," he mumbled.

"Kim's not like that!" Wade shouted but Nate didn't wince.

"Defend her if you wish, that doesn't change the fact that we're alone with no help from the outside." Nate sighed while he hid behind one of the pillars. "Are Ron and Kim an item?" there was a pause in the other line. No matter what the kid said, Nate knew.

"They are," Wade said but in a soft breath.

"From what I saw, that's not the case," Nate smiled sadly as he made his way towards the elevators. "Do me a favor, Kid. Don't tell her that Ron's here. From what I've read from her file, she's liable to get people killed."

"Now wait a minute…" Wade was about to protest but Nate took out the communicator from his pocket and glared at the screen.

"This is a fight to stay alive, Kid. Either be a burden or an aid 'cause the people upstairs doesn't need any more bullshit." Wade's defiance deflated as he saw the wisdom of his words. He needed to be professional about this, for the sake of his friend who's trapped upstairs.

"OK. I'm in."

"Good," Nate pocketed the communicator. "Come on, bossman," he muttered as he looked up. "Tell me what's up."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron Stoppable was already on the roof, looking out to the L.A. Skyline. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Somehow he had managed to navigate his way towards the roof where he knew he had a chance to send out a message with the handheld radio he took from the man he killed.

He knew he couldn't do this alone. He wasn't that stupid. This wasn't an action movie where the hero kills everyone. This was real and more dangerous than everything he had done before.

Pressing the call button, he cried for help.

"Mayday, mayday. Terrorists have taken over Nakasumi Towers. Does anyone copy? I say again, Terrorists have taken over Nakasumi Tower. Need immediate assistance. Does anyone copy?" Ron waited for a response.

"This is 911 emergency. To the person who called for help regarding Nakasumi Tower, please acknowledge," a person in the other line said much to his relief.

"Thank you God!" Ron said as he pressed the call button. "This is the dude you called for help. Nakasumi Tower has been taken over. The perps are carrying automatic weapons and even rockets so tell the boys in blue to get their butts in gear and head over here!"

"We dispatched a unit to investigate. Please hold on until then."

"One unit!" Ron couldn't believe it. "Girl, that better be Robocop or the shit's gonna hit the fan!" Ron didn't get to hear the response. The door leading to the stairway opened with a crash and armed men began shooting at his direction. They had somehow figured out where he was but that was a no brainer. It was just a matter of time before they came for him.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw the men and the armaments they carried. They had more guns than the entire Middleton Police force had.

"I'm in deep shit."

(A/n)

The votes are in. Thanks for the ideas. Better stay tuned to what I have decided. ;) Sorry for the delay and I hope by inserting Nate wouldn't hurt the story.


End file.
